Peter Emshwiller
Peter “Stoney” Emshwiller (born Peter Robert Emshwiller, February 5, 1959) is a novelist, artist, editor, filmmaker, and actor. He was born in Levittown, New York. His father, Ed Emshwiller, was a noted visual artist, and his mother Carol Emshwiller, an award-winning author.Ortiz, L: Emshwiller: Infiniti x Two, page 46. Nonstop Press, 2007. Peter graduated from MacArthur High School in 1977 and from Sarah Lawrence College in 1982. Peter married in 1991 and he and his wife Margaret (née McGlynn) have two children. His work has appeared under his own name as well as P.R. Emshwiller, Stoney Emshwiller, Peter McGlynn, Stoney McGuinn, McGuinn Stoney, and Peter Roberts. Writing & Editing Peter Emshwiller was Managing Editor of both The Twilight Zone Magazine http://www.sfwa.org/2009/06/the-sobering-saga-of-myrtle-the-manuscript/ and Night Cry Magazine from 1985 to 1989. http://www.locusmag.com/index/chklst/mg0815.htm In 1991 his Nebula Award-Nominated science fiction novel, The Host, was published by Bantam Books. Brown, C: “Locus Magazine”, v26:5 No.364 May 1991 In 1992, its sequel, Short Blade, was released (also by Bantam). Both works have repeatedly been optioned as feature films since they were published (notably by Jerry Bruckheimer from 2004 through 2007), but never made into movies. Peter’s humorous poetry appears regularly in issues of Asinine Poetry''http://www.asininepoetry.com/hacks/bio/32 and he has had non fiction articles published in many magazines including ''The Writer, The New York Obverver, Locus, and The Long Island Tribune. Stableford, B: “The New York Review of Science Fiction”, page 10, Number 46, June 1992. In 2008 he co-wrote the screenplay for As Advertised, a sitcom pilot. Mr. Emshwiller is represented by Chris Lotts at The Vicinanza Literary Agency for novels and, for screenwriting, Vince Gerardis of Created By. Acting Performing under the name Stoney Emshwiller, Peter has been acting since he was a child. He has appeared in numerous stage productions in both New York (off Broadway) and Los Angeles, as well as in films and on TV.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0256681/ From 1988 to 1991 he sang with the 12 person choral ensemble The Euterpeans, including performing a concert at Carnegie Recital Hall. In 2004 he signed with the William Morris Agency as a voiceover actor. In 2008 he moved to AKA for his voiceover representation and The Pinnacle Agency for commercials. Much of his current voice work is for radio advertisements and video games. In 2005 Peter co-founded DANGERdanger, a comedy improv troupe which performs at such venues as iO Westhttp://west.ioimprov.com/schedule/0/5/2010, The Westside Eclectic, and Second City Los Angeles. http://www.nothingissafe.com/ Art In 1985, Peter’s oil paintings were exhibited in a show at 380 Gallery in Greenwich Village, NYC. Since then his art has been sold to private collectors and his painting, illustrations, and cartoons have been published in various magazines, including Gallery Magazine, Mongrel Literary Journal, and Twilight Zone Magazine.http://stoneyland.net/art/artsub/artsub.html His artwork has also appeared in movies such as Star Kid, The Empty Mirror, Hellraiser: Bloodline, Indictment: The McMartin Trial, as well as episodes of Maybe It's Me (TV series), The George Lopez Show, Arli$$, and many other film and TV projects. He also worked for many years (1992 – 2004) as a set dresser, lead man, set decorator, and art director for movies and television.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0256681/ External links * Peter Emshwiller's Website * IMDB Page Notable Acting Credits Life on a Stick 50's TV Guy As Advertised Murray Scarface: The World Is Yours Lieutenant Nacho Random Luck Claude Stacked with Daniel Negreanu New Jersey Groom & German Eurodude Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (assorted voices) The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II Axe-Thrower Dwarf/Demolisher Dwarf/Elvin King Thanduil Harvey’s Think Harvey Silent Hill: Homecoming Mike Stewart, Additional Voices Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Odysseus, Additional Voices The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king King Thranduil / Dwarven Warriors EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky Custodian Zaddar Sullissia/Deputy Stoutgut/Fluwkowir Haggleton Tekken 5 (assorted voices) Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2 (assorted voices) In the Land of Milk and Money Tyler Wagner Innocence Guard/Terrorist Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (assorted voices) Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (assorted voices) Cowboy Bebop (assorted voices) The Pickler Report Secretary Weimaier Ratheon Ethics Sam Southshore Inn Raxton, Mayor Brindle, additional voices The n00bs Warrior Bob, Borwack, Innkeeper, additional voices Hungers Form Sunstone The Shape Eclipse Male Dubs Robert Sur Faces Frankie Family Focus Pete Scape-Mates (voice) Film with Three Dancers (voice) Branches Kid Image, Flesh and Voice Son  Jr. Trek Jim Relativity Running Child Hallelujah the Hills Boy Child Bibliography Novels *''The Host'' (1991) *''Short Blade'' (1992) *''The Coil Shuffle'' (1994) *''Privilege and the Hummer Girl'' (2010) Nonfiction & Humor *"The End of an Error" Long Island Tribune (1977) *"Kelly Freas" Twilight Zone Magazine (1986) *"King Kong Lived" Twilight Zone Magazine (1986) *"Television Land" Twilight Zone Magazine (1987) *"Horror of Horrors" Twilight Zone Magazine (1987) *"What’s Utne?" Twilight Zone Magazine (1987) *"Illuminations: Prophet of the Damned" Twilight Zone Magazine (1987) *"Television Preview" Twilight Zone Magazine (1988) *"Hair-Raisers" Twilight Zone Magazine (1988) *"Short Takes" (Regular Monthly Column) Gallery Magazine (1988 – 1991) *"Book Talk: Backlash" Gallery Magazine (1989) *"Book Talk: Fade" Gallery Magazine (1989) *"Book Talk: King’s The Stand" Gallery Magazine (1989) *"The Ice Men Climbeth" Gallery Magazine (1989) *"The Night of the Trilly" Gallery Magazine (1989) *"The Ice Men Climbeth" Gallery Magazine (1990) *"Queasy Rider" Gallery Magazine (1990) *"Cool!" Gallery Magazine (with Marc Lichter) (1990) *"Are You?" Gallery Magazine (with Marc Lichter) (1990) *"It’s Academic" (with Marc Lichter) Gallery Magazine (1990) *"Boo!" (with Marc Lichter) Gallery Magazine (1990) *"USA Tomorrow" Gallery Magazine (with Marc Lichter) (1990) *"My Years as a Slush Killer" Writer’s Digest Magazine (1990) *"Read This" The New York Review of Science Fiction (1992) *"Best Flick Picks" The New York Observer (1992) *“The Scourge of Unlawful Infants” Asinine Prose (2009) Screenplays & Teleplays *"Junior Trek" (1969) *"Family Focus" (additional dialogue) (1976) *"Dubs" (additional dialogue) (1978) *"Harvey’s Think" (1979) *"From Inside" (with Richard Narvaez) (2006) *"As Advertised" (with Chris Lusti) (2008) *"Strings Attached" (with Chris Lusti) (2010) References Category: 1959 births Category:Living people Category:American novelists Category:American science fiction writers Category:Science fiction editors Category:American magazine editors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:people from Levittown, New York Category:American illustrators